<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And It Feels Like Home by bookwrm130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585460">And It Feels Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130'>bookwrm130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Time Wives, hand-holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Ava don’t hold hands on the ship.</p>
<p>At first, it was because the relationship was so new. Sara didn’t want to alert her team that she was in any kind of relationship. </p>
<p>Then it was because they were still unsure about how the team thought about Ava, their former enemy, and the person that almost shot down their ship. </p>
<p>After that, it morphed into this unspoken, stubborn thing between the two of them that, honestly, they wouldn’t be able to explain to anyone else if they tried.</p>
<p>It all changed when Sara lost her sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And It Feels Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara and Ava don’t hold hands on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it was because the relationship was so new. Sara didn’t want to alert her team that she was in any kind of relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was because they were still unsure about how the team thought about Ava, their former enemy, and the person that almost shot down their ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, it morphed into this unspoken, stubborn thing between the two of them that, honestly, they wouldn’t be able to explain to anyone else if they tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sara lost her sight, she had to rely on having someone to guide her. She can get around the ship mostly fine, but after the third time she snagged herself on the corner of the center console, she decided it was so much easier when she had someone become her eyes. Of course, Ava, the person she shared a bed with, became that person. She would only hold on to her shoulder or elbow so Ava can still have her hands free, Sara reasoned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Ava and Sara were called for an emergency on the bridge. Without thinking, Ava grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her, half running, towards the bridge. In their rush, Ava never let go of Sara’s hand while she relayed to Sara what she saw on the console. She never let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sara was giving commands to the team, Ava, the overthinker she is, suddenly became hyper-aware that that was the longest they've ever held hands in front of the Legends. Should she let go? Sara never loosened her grip or made any other indications that she wanted her hand back, so it’s fine, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava wasn't sure if Sara could hear her brain thinking or her hand was subconsciously tensing, but Ava felt Sara squeeze her hand and the small, imperceptible gesture instantly calmed Ava’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept holding hands through the rest of the meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow this became the norm. If it wasn’t Ava who would reach for Sara’s hand first, Sara would reach out to find Ava and trace her way towards her hand. There was hardly a moment where their hands were not joined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the current Mcguffin was dealt with, the world was saved, and Sara's sight fully restored, a small part of Ava was disappointed. Sara regaining her sight meant that she wouldn't need to be guided anymore, that Ava wouldn’t be holding Sara's hand, that everything would go back to the way it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava buried that part deep, deep down because what’s a little less physical contact if it means Sara would be back to her former glory?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could live with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team was gathering around the center console to discuss what their next course of action is. Looking around, Ava couldn't help but think how different this moment is to the past few weeks. Of course, there's the obvious post-world-saving buzz and the different (again) number of people in the bridge, but that’s not what’s on her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava flexed her hand. It felt unnaturally empty. Like something is missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> their norm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara and Ava always entered the bridge together, hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara would keep her hand in Ava's until she needed it for one of her snazzy send-offs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would walk out of the bridge with Ava tugging at Sara’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not needed, not happening anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Sara had asked Ava to go on ahead and start the meeting. She had to take care of something real quick, she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine, she'll live with it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava was in the middle of a sentence trying to argue with Nate about something when Sara came in and announced her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I miss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On instinct, Ava turned and half stepped towards Sara before she remembered that her girlfriend was perfectly capable of walking by herself. That she didn’t need her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava turned back around and pretended the last few seconds didn’t happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara walked in and took her spot next to Ava. There was less than an inch of space between them, but Ava felt like it might as well have been miles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the middle of one of their usual bickering session that Ava felt a jolt running from her palm to her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down to see that Sara had slipped her hand into hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world slowed and Ava opened her mouth only to stop herself. She looked up and nothing had changed. Sara was still talking. Everyone was still chattering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava stayed silent, a small smile tugging at her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, the Legends trickled out of the room, with Sara and Ava the last to leave. After a few orders to Gideon, Sara tugged at their joined hands and led Ava away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>This is different</em>, Ava mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>I thought you wouldn't want to do this anymore</em>, Ava thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the hall, halfway to their room. Sara stopped and turned around. Oh, guess she said that out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Sara scrunched up her face in that adorable way that made Ava’s heart skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava lifted their joined hand. “Holding hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I want to hold your hand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava lowered her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean in front of the team. In the hallway where your team might see us. We... never did before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara stared at their hands hanging between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why… did we do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava just shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because we’re still afraid of intimacy? Because we’re each afraid the other is going to leave eventually? Because we don’t want to seem cute and/or vulnerable in front of everyone else? Because we’re both stubborn and are just waiting for the other to say something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s a lot of reasons Ava can think of, even though, honestly, they all sound a bit dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?” Sara said and started to loosen her grip. Ava answered by tightening her own grip and pulling Sara closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara held up their clasped hands. "I like holding your hand. It feels like home. Like it will always guide me the right way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't need me to guide you anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll always need you to guide me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s heart swelled. Always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara pulled Ava close to her then tugged their still-joined hands down to bring Ava's face closer for a kiss. They kissed under the ship's harsh hallway light, reveling in the fact that they were alive and happy together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, get it, Captains!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, Charlie!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>